


Sisters

by joykilldrama



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joykilldrama/pseuds/joykilldrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon talks to Kristy about some issues her sisters are having. Post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BSC100 challenge on Livejournal.

“I swear, if my sisters don’t stop fighting I’m going to kill them,” Shannon exclaimed.  
   
“What are they fighting about?” Kristy asked, cocking her head to the side.  
   
“Do you remember back in eighth grade when Tiffany was upset that she couldn’t beat Maria at anything and started her garden?” Shannon waited for Kristy to nod before continuing. “Well, now Maria wants to start a garden and Tiffany is freaking out.”  
   
“I thought Maria hated gardening?” Kristy asked.  
   
“She did,” Shannon replied with a shrug. “But I think when Tiffany won that stupid prize for her tomatoes at the fair last summer Maria got upset.”  
   
“She got mad about tomatoes?”  
   
“You know how sisters can be.”  
   
Kristy nodded. She couldn’t help but wonder what the deeper issue between Tiffany and Maria was. She wondered if Shannon wasn’t telling her something. For once in her life, Kristy Thomas kept her big mouth shut. Instead, she waited patiently for Shannon to tell her more about the latest drama between the younger Kilbourne sisters.  
   
“It all comes down to him though,” Shannon said suddenly.  
   
“Him?” Kristy asked. “Him who?”  
   
“Oh my god, you didn’t know did you?”  
   
“Know what?”  
   
“Tiffany’s boyfriend, Mark, started complimenting Maria a lot about her swimming. Tiffany thought that meant Mark was hitting on Maria and they got into a huge fight. It was a few weeks ago, right when all of this gardening stuff started.”  
   
“Well, does Maria like Mark?”  
   
“Major crush,” Shannon confirmed. “Then Maria told Tiffany that even though she’s three years younger than Mark and Tiffany both, she could steal him from Tiffany with both hands tied behind her back.”  
   
“Wow,” Kristy muttered. “I’m so glad Karen has never said anything like that.”  
   
“Is Karen even interested in the same type as you?” Shannon asked with a raised eyebrow.  
   
“Nope,” Kristy answered deviously. She reached over and squeezed Shannon’s hand. “Meaning you are all mine.”  
   
“Damn, Karen has gotten pretty cute.”  
   
Kristy pretended to look offended and tossed a pillow at her girlfriend’s head. “Take it back!” she demanded.  
   
“Never!” Shannon shouted.  
   
“Girls,” Watson’s voice came up the stairs. “Keep it down. I can hear you over the game.”  
   
“Sorry Watson!” Shannon and Kristy chorused down the stairs. They looked at each other and started laughing again. Shannon suddenly stopped worrying about her sisters. Kristy always had that effect on her.


End file.
